La de la mala suerte
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Porque tenia que ser la que debía perder lo que mas he amado en la vida, y todo porque es prohibido, todo por ser casado, tendría que buscar lo que nunca me había dado, amor,,, podre encontrarlo en brazos de alguien mas. Fic inspirado en la canción la de la mala suerte de Jesse y Joy. Clasificación por Leemons
1. Capitulo 1

¡Advertencia!

Contiene material explicito, le aviso porque no me hare responsable de quien lo pueda lee!

Fic inspirado de la canción, "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse & Joy , a mí en lo particular me encanto!

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer….disfruten.

* * *

**La de la Mala suerte**

_**Abriste una ventada despertando una ilusión, **_

_**Cegando por completo mi razón. **_

_**Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior,**_

_**Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor, probé de la manzana por amor.**_

_**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**_

_**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide,**_

-**Te amo lo sabes no- **Me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta mientras se vestía lentamente.

-**Si lo sé y me encanta que me lo digas sabes, porque yo también te amo- **Salí de la cama envuelta en la sabana para tapar un poco mi desnudez y corrí a besarlo. El beso comenzó lento lleno de amor y de ternura, para después hacerse bastante apasionado, ya que abrí los labios para darle mayor acceso y con su lengua él pudiera explorar sin límites el interior de mi boca, me tomo en brazos para llevarme de nuevo a la cama, estaña muy feliz de que pudiera quedarse un rato mas, pero cuanto mi espalda toco el blando colchón, el se alejo de mí.

-**Sabes que me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo, no tarda mucho en amanecer y tengo que volver,- **Cierto él tenía que volver, a donde pertenecía a o por lo menos aparentarlo, aunque yo daría todo lo que fuera porque el se quedar un rato mas, quería de mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, quería sentirlo mío aunque no lo fuera.

-**Tienes razón, disculpa- **Esas palabras salieron de mi boca en un pequeño susurro lleno de tristeza y dolor, por lo cual tuve que bajar la mirada para que el no viera las lagrimas que estaba por salir y comenzar a resbalar mis mejillas.

-**Hey pequeña no te pongas así, te prometo que a la menor oportunidad me tendrás aquí, es una promesa-**Levanto mi rostro para verme a los ojos y darme un casto beso en mi mejilla-** Te amo no lo olvides- **Vi como desaparecía por la puerta, teniendo la esperanza que volviera en algún momento que me dijera que el se quedaría para siempre conmigo, que jamás se iría de nuevo, que seríamos felices el restos de nuestra vidas con muchos hijos y después muchos nietos corriendo por nuestra casa, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría mientras alguien estuviera en su habitación.

_**Quiero ser como tú quiero ser yo la fuerte.**_

_**Solo te pedido a cambio tu sinceridad.**_

_**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste porque soy la de mala suerte.**_

_**Vienes me acaricias y te marchas con el sol,**_

_**Me duele solo ser tu diversión**_

_**Me dices que me amaas que no hay nadie como yo que soy la dueña de tu corazón pero alguien mas esta en tu habitación.**_

Jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo, se que él tenía muchos defectos pero no era capaz de verlos, solo veo lo bueno que el eso porque para mí es el mejor hambre que pueda existir en el mundo, la primera vez que lo vi, quede incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él y como no si es el hombre más hermoso del mundo, es alto, cabello rebelde y cobrizo, de espalda ancha, pecho y brazos tonificados, unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, de rostro afilado, todo un Dios Griego, Mi Dios Griego. Me sentía muy afortunada que a ese espécimen de hombre se fijara en mí, que no era agraciada, no era muy alta más bien de estatura promedio, ojos color chocolate, y cabello color caoba, con unos pechos no muy grandes pero no tan pequeños y pocas mejor dicho sin curvas era como una tabla,.

Con esa mirada me hizo volar por las nube, para luego hacerme caer de la peor manera porque mi mayor desilusión fue enterarme que era el novio de mi hermana para después ser su prometido y finalmente su esposo, si me sentía una basura por traicionar a mi hermana con el mismo hombre que ella había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida, pero en el amor no se manda, y Edward y yo nos amábamos profundamente, yo lo sabía porque el me lo dice tantas veces y me demuestra que así es, Nuestra relación comenzó prácticamente hace unos 2 años después de su matrimonio, y todo porque él es infeliz al lado de mi hermana.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi departamento llorando amares, ¡porque! Me repetía mil veces porque! Se tenia que morir Jack! Si que dramática soy, pero no podía evitar llorar cuando moría Jack Dawson, dejando muy sola a Rose Dewitt Bukater, si estaba viendo Titanic, me encanta esa película aunque mi amado Jack moría, esta por acabar la película cuando sonó el timbre de mi puerta,, aaassshhh me molestaba tanto que me irrumpieran justo en la mejor parte,, quizá si dejara q4e siguieran tocando se darían por vencido y me dejaran disfrutar de mi película, pero para mi mala suerte volvieron a tocar el timbre pero con mas insistencia que la primera vez, gggrrrr de mala gana me levante para ir a abrir la puerta,,, cuando la abrí me lleve una gran sorpresa el ver que,,, ¿Edward?,, mi cuñado,, mi cuñado, el hombre que mi hermana Victoria, había escogido para que ser su compañero de toda la vida, tuve que repetírmelo mentalmente varias veces para no lanzármele a ese hermoso espécimen de hombre que estaba parado enfrente mío._

_**-Bella siento a ver llegado y haber tocado de esa manera, pero eres a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente-**__Logro decir, porque se veía que estaba tan furioso que le costaba pronunciar una palabra de la ira que se mostraban en esos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas._

_-__**No te preocupes Edward dime que es lo que sucede, porque estas tan molesto-**__Estaba muy curiosa de saber que era lo que atormentaba a ese hermoso hombre._

_-__**Hay Bella, de verdad ya no soporto mucho esta situación, tu querida hermana me saca de quicio!,, hay veces que ya no la tolero!-**__O no tenía problemas con Victoria._

_-__**Pero que fue lo que paso, porque discutieron-**__No me creía que ellos siendo la pareja perfecta que no tiene ningún disgusto el uno con el otro, terminaran como perros y gatos._

_-__**Porque no quiere tener hijos conmigo!-**__ Me dijo muy exaltado, oush eso era un golpe muy fuerte para un hombre._

_-__**No creo que mi hermana te haya dicho eso, a ella le encantan los niños, si no hubiera sido lo contrario no sería maestra de kinder-**_

_**-Lo mismo lo dije, pero me respondió que un somos muy jóvenes para tanta responsabilidad, que quiere esperar un poco más, y eso no es todo, además porque la señora no quiere ponerse como una ballena, todo por su estúpida vanidad,, ya no soy tan joven estoy por cumplir treinta años, no quiero tener un hijo que a su lado me vean como su abuelo y no como su padre - **__En sus ojos ya no se vía enojo o coraje sino dolor y tristeza, como era posible que le cabeza hueca de mi hermana no quiera tener un hijo con ese adonis, además no sabía de que lado ponerme ella era mi hermana y claro que con un embarazo cambia mucho tu cuerpo, pero me había enterando leyendo en un artículo que si te cuidabas y hacías ejercicio se podría volver a la figura que se tenía antes del embarazo. Pero también estaba bien el tener un hijo alguien por quien velar y cuidar, así que prácticamente no sabía de lado estar._

_-__**Te entiendo Edward, pero también entiendo a mi hermana, el tener un hijo implica mucha responsabilidad, además no solo eso sin también que la mujer es la recibe los cambios físicos, debes de entenderla quizá ella no se siente preparada para eso-**_

_**-Creo que tienes razón, pero no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de ser papa, de tener un hijo al que cuando crezca poder enseñarle a jugar Fut-bol, ver como las chicas lo persiguen, no se si quiera esperar, más de lo que he esperado-**__Era hermoso todo lo que decía, estaba tan maravillada con sus palabras que no me di cuenta que estaba llorando, en verdad anhelaba un hijo._

_-__**Ya Edward, tranquilízate veras que muy pronto te darán la enorme y satisfactoria noticia- **__Por lo que tenia conocimiento ellos hacia la tarea a diario, así que en cualquier momento mi hermana llegaría con la buena noticia._

_-__**Lo dudo mucho hace meses que no tenemos intimidad, realmente no se si quiero este matrimonio- **__por un momento me sentí feliz, pero como vino la felicidad vino se fue porque llego la culpa de desear a un hombre prohibido._

_-__**No, no digas eso veras que todo se arreglara y volverán a ser tan felices como lo eran-**__Me lastimaba esas palabras que salían de mi propia boca, pero sabía que era lo correcto, el se encontraba sentado con la cabeza baja en sus manos en mi sillón donde hace unos momento me encontraba sentada, me senté junto de él para poder darle un abrazo y se pudiera tranquilizar._

_-__**La verdad no se que pueda pasar-**__Levanto su cabeza, para poder verme pero nos encontramos tan juntos que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaban, porque nuestros labios estaba a escasos milímetros, sin pensarlo nos acercamos mas y mas hasta que por fin sucedió lo que yo tanto anhelaba, nuestros labios se juntaron para dar rienda a lo que fue un tierno beso, nuestros labios están en un bella y hermosa danza sin que pasara a mayores, o eso pensaba yo porque él comenzó a delinear mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo más acceso a mi boca, gustosamente se lo di, no podía ansiar más, lentamente fui abriendo los labios para permitirle lo que deseaba, cuando su lengua encontró la mía, comenzaron una lucha por ver quién dominaba, pero era inútil porque ninguno de los cedía lo mas mínimo. Sentir algo blando estaba tocando mi espalda, wow! no me fije en qué momento estábamos acostados en el sillón, el obviamente encima de mí, no dejamos de besarnos ardorosamente y explorando nuestros cuerpos por encima de la ropa, cierta parte de su anatomía había despertado y estaba haciendo estrago en mi vientre bajo._

_-__**Edward, esto no está bien, tenemos que parar- **__mi voz era tan débil como mi fuerza de voluntad, con la poca cordura que me queda sabía que si no parábamos ahora, después sería algo imposible que después lamentaríamos._

_** -No creo que desees parar pequeña, así como yo tampoco lo deseo, y sabes porque,,,, me gustas Bella, siempre me has gustado-**__Era broma todo lo que estaba diciendo!,, yo le gustaba,,, provocaba en el algo!. No podía racionar por las miles de sensaciones que sentía por todo el cuerpo recorrer,,_

_** -Tu también me gustas, pero esto está mal-**__a pesar de lo que lo que acaba de decir no para de retorcerme de placer bajo su cuerpo y sus manos que eran las culpables de toda esta pasión que provocaba en mi._

_ -__**Tal vez tu mente te diga que está mal,,, pero,,, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, mi pequeña,, ambos nos deseamos-**__Su voz estaba ronca de todo el deseo que se vía en sus hermoso ojos verdes que ahora habían pasado a ser negro.__Sabía que me encontraba igual o más deseosa de poder continuar y llegar hasta el fin._

_Mas rápido de lo que pensamos, nuestras ropas se encontraban regadas alrededor de nosotros, lo único que nos impedía estar en plena desnudez, eran mis pantis y su bóxer en el cual era más que evidente erección. Edward estaba muy ocupado en el valle de mis pecho, dándoles una muy buena atención, mientas uno de mis pezones se encontraba en su boca dándole masaje con su lengua y pequeñas mordidas, el otro era atendido por su experta mano que amasaba y daba ligeros tirones a mi pezón que se encontraba duro como una canica-__**Me encantan son más que perfectos, toda tu eres perfecta,,,, perfecta para mí-**__ Levanto la cara para poder besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello,, sentía como una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el sur, llegando a mi monte de Venus, buscando la parte de mi anatomía que necesitaba con urgencia ser atendida, di un respingo cuando sentí como acariciaba mi botoncito, provocando que un nudo debajo de mi vientre que comenzaba a surgir de lo más profundo de mi, sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, cuando el introdujo uno de esos dedos en mi provocando un sensación maravillosa._

_-__**Pero pequeñas estas tan mojada y caliente no veo el momento en metértela para sentir lo bien que debe estar ahí dentro-**__Era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, pero tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para decirle que esta sería mi primera vez._

_-__**Oh Edward ya no aguanto mas,, me voy-**__Se me comenzaba a nublar la vista_

_**-Si pequeña vente para mi, córrete!-**__No pude contener mas mi orgasmo, me vine sintiendo como tocaba el cielo con mis manos, y todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en el más exquisito placer que en mi vida había tenido-__**Ahora pequeña veras que esto no termina, porque viene la mejor parte- **__ Se levanto lo suficiente para sacar sus bóxers y llevarse también mis pantis, ahora si estábamos completamente desnudos, no quería arruinar el momento diciendo que era virgen, tal vez el ni se dará cuenta,- __**Sabes siento que este sillón es muy cómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para lo que planeo hacer contigo-**__ y sin pensarlo dos veces me llevo en brazos a mi habitación y me deposito con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, para enseguida posicionarse sobre mí, acomodando mis piernas para que el pudiera situarse en medio, por lo cual lo sentía su hombría en mi coñito húmedo y caliente. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi, por lo cual me provoco un ligero malestar, debido a su visitante, Pero el se tenso cuando llego a lo que impedía que me convirtiera en toda una mujer, su mujer-__** Oh Bells , no sabes la dicha que me da el saber que seré el primero, pero me temo que tendremos que para porque no tengo preservativos-**__Que! No podía dejarme así, me sentía muy ansiosa de saber que era tenerlo completamente dentro mío, que me pudiera dar ese placer que hace un momento su mano me había brindo, pero mejorado con ese gran miembro que tenia y que está segura de que sabía cómo usarlo._

_**-No son necesarios, porque tomo la píldora para regular mi periodo-**_

_** -Me alegra saberlo, prometo que seré cuidadoso, al principio te dolerá un poco pero no se comparara con el inmenso placer que recibirás a cambio que no serás capaz de recordar tu propio nombre-**__ Dio una fuerte embestida, sentí como se me desgarraba algo por dentro y no pude contener las lagrimas que estaba saliendo, encaje mis uñas en su espalda, con la intención de que el sintiera un poco del dolo que me esta ocasionando, el se quedo quieto dentro de mí lo cual agradecí enormemente, el dolor fue pasando, para dejar a cambio una extraña pero muy placentera sensación, por lo cual comencé a moverme dándole a entender que el dolo había pasado, el lo entendió por lo cual comenzó con un lento vaivén de caderas, haciéndonos disfrutar de estar conectados de esa manera._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Esa había sido nuestra primera vez junto, y admito que después sentí una enorme culpa y vergüenza por lo que había hecho, pero también entendí que nos atraíamos mucho mutuamente hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos estar separados porque nos amábamos, y se derivaron muchas noches de pasión, locura y desenfreno, sabiendo que estábamos haciendo daño a una buena persona, a Victoria, mi hermana, su esposa.

_**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**_

_**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide.**_

_**Quiero ser como tu quiero se yo la fuerte**_

_**Solo te he pedido en cambio tu sinceridad**_

_**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste porque soy yo la de la mala suerte.**_

**Continuara!...**

* * *

**¿Qué le pareció? Esto será un mini-fic de tres capítulos! **

**Espero dejen review, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer….disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**_

_**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**_

_**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**_

_**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**_

_**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**_

_**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**_

En cualquier momento llegaría Edward, me había llamado temprano para avisarme que podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, con que fuera solo unas hora yo me conformaba, tenía todo casi listo, para la mejor velada, había preparado su comida favorita, Lasaña a la boloñesa, ya estaba todo perfectamente decorado, solo faltaba el,,,,,, Me encontraba la cocina viendo que estuviera todo perfecto para la ocasiones aunque estaba muy nerviosa por algo que deseaba platicar con Edward, no sabía como el tomaría, tenía miedo de que me rechazara, que me dejara, pero tenía que correr el riesgo, quizá solo eran imaginaciones mías el no rechazaría al saber que estaba a punto de darle lo que el mas anhelaba en la vida, un hijo.

Estaba muy emocionada por la idea de tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida, aunque aun no podía verlo ya lo amaba con todo mi ser, porque era el fruto del amor que nos teníamos, imagina a un pequeño de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeraldas, si seguramente sería igual de hermoso que su padre, el sonido el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y entonces caí en la cuenta que Edward ya había llegado así corrí , para abrir la puerta, habían pasado tres días desde nuestro último encuentro y lo extrañaba horrores, cuando lo vi ahí parado el corazón regreso a mi cuerpo, porque él se lo había llevado, y se llevaba cada vez que se iba de mi lado.

- **Hol….- **No pude terminar el saludo porque sus labios se apoderaron de los míos impidiendo que saliera palabra algunas, me acerco más a su fuerte cuerpo para comenzar a caminar dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta con el pie, seguimos caminado hasta que mis pernas se toparon el sillón y comenzamos a caer sobre el, no dejamos de besarnos hasta que nuestros pulmones nos pidieron oxigeno, y de mala gana nos separamos pero eso no impidió que el alejara sus labios de mi piel al contrario, comenzó a besar y morder levemente mi cuello, yo en cambio no podía dejar de retorcerme debajo de él, restregándome contra su muy potente erección con una de mis manos comencé tocarlo por encima de su ropa, comenzado de arriba a abajo, Edward soltó un gruñido el cual me hizo sentir muy bien, al saber lo que era capaz de provocar en el.

-**Oh pequeña no sabes lo que te extrañe, prometo que nos veremos más seguido,- **Sus palabras me hicieron bastante feliz, porque eso es lo que más quería en la vida.

**-Eso es lo que más deseo, el tenerte para siempre conmigo-**Tome su rostro en mis manos para volverlo a besar.

El masajeaba mis pechos de tal manera que arqueaba mi espalda buscando aun mayor contacto entre su cuerpo y el mío, el deseo de ambos era demasiado fuerte que se me olvido todo pensamiento racional del porque debía detenerlo.

Nos fundimos en cuerpo y alma, me había hecho como siempre tocar el cielo con las manos, estábamos todavía en el sillón tratando de normalizar nuestra errática respiración, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos en el sillón, me encontraba muy incómoda y ansiosa por la noticia que necesitaba y deseaba darle.

**-Me tengo que ir-**Edward se levanto y comenzó a buscar su ropa que se encontraba regada por toda la sala.

-**Edward tengo algo muy importante-**Me arme de Valor para decirle lo que no podía callar mas.

-**No me lo puedes decir otro día, realmente tengo mucha prisa- **Ya se había vestido completamente y trataba de arreglar un poco su cabello.

-**Prometo que no tardare mucho-**Tengo que decidirle, Tengo que decirle, no seas cobarde,, dice lo.

-**De acuerdo tienes cinco minutos y contando-**Estaba comenzado irritarse porque yo no decía nada.

**-Edward lo que pasa es…es….que… este…yo-**Tome un gran bocada de aire-**Estoy embarazada-**Sentí un gran alivio al decirle. El por su parte estaba congelado en estado de shock, no parpadeaba y estaba segura que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-¿**Qué has dicho?-**soltó en un pequeño susurro que apenas alcance a escuchar.

-**Estoy embarazada, vas a ser papa, por fin se ha cumplido lo que tanto querías-**estaba muy feliz y espera que Edward compartiera la misma felicidad y dicha que sentía en se momento.

-**No,, no,, no, se supone que te estabas cuidado,-**Se repetía a si mismo con la cabeza baja como tratando de organizar sus ideas

-**Si pero recuerda que ningún métodos es cien por ciento seguro, además tu tampoco tomaste precauciones,, Pero alégrate vamos a tener un hijo, un pedacito tuyo y mío!- **Estaba eufórica de la emoción

- **Es cierto que te dije que quería tener un hijo, pero con mi esposa, mi esposa no con mi amante, además quien me asegura que ese bastando que llevas dentro es mio-**Que es lo que acababa de escuchar. Llamo a mi bebe, ¿Bastardo?.

-**Así que solo eso soy para ti,, tu amante-**Me dolía pensar que solo estaba siendo su diversión que tanta era,

-**Si, pensé que lo tenias claro, jamás, entiendo lo bien jamás serás algo más que una puta que calienta mi cama y me quita la calentura- **Mas que enojada estaba herida, me lastimaba muchos sus palabras, como podía ser tan cruel.

-**Eres un maldito bastardo Edward, como puedes decirme eso -** Me arroje sobre el para golpearlo lo mas fuerte que podía.-

**-Es hora que vallas conociendo cuál es tu sitio en esta relación, además con quien sabes cuantos te habrás acostado para quedar embarazada y querer atraparme con esa mentira de que es mío-**Estaba llorando de coraje de ira, y de una profunda decepción de que él jamás me había amando solo era una más en su vida, solo una aventura, y lo peor era que no creía que mi bebe era de él, no creía que era nuestro, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

**-Tú has sido el primero y el único en mi vida- **Que no se daba cuenta que el era el amor de mi vida

-**Quizá si fui el primero pero eso de único por favor no hagas reír, si eres de lo más fácil, eres una zorra que se debe de acostar con todo el mundo, cuando no estoy para satisfacer tus más bajos instintos jajaja-**Le di una muy fuerte bofetada que le quedo marcada en su mejilla y mi mano muy adolorida.

**-YO JAMAS, ESCUCHA BIEN JAMAS ME HE METIDO CON NADIE MAS QUE TU, Y RESULTASTE SER UN GRNDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA QUE PUEDE CONOCER EN MI JODIDA VIDA, Y NO HACE FALTA QUE TE HAGAS CARGO DE ESTE BEBE QUE ESPERO,,, PORQUE CONMIGO LE BASTARA,,, VETE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER-**Le grite con todo el dolor que tenia

**-NUNCA VUELVAS TOCARME Y A GRITARME DE ESA MANERA PORQUE NO ERES MAS QUE UNA RAMERA, Y CLARO QUE ME VOY NO SOPORTO VERTE MAS,-**Se dirigió a la puerta sumamente molesto.

**-Solo quiero saber,,,, ¿Porque me decías TE AMO si nada mas fui una aventura sin importancia?**- Le dije con voz muy débil por todo el daño que me habían causado sus palabras.

-**Porque me convenía tenerte dispuesta, para la hora que yo quisiera, si tener que estarte rogando, y mira que si ha funcionado, has estado comiendo de mi mano, jajajajaja aparte de zorra , ilusa jajaja- **Respondió sin darse vuelta solo dándome la espalda, y Soltando una fuerte carcajada se marcho de mi departamento, dejándome humillada y muy lastimada, de mis ojos salían lagrimas muy amargas,, llore por bastante tiempo quizá pasaron horas la verdad no se solo me quede dormida, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida, soñaba que tenía en mis brazos a un hermoso bebe de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, el cual amaba más que mi propia vida, teniendo a un muy feliz Edward que nos tenia abrazados por detrás que nos miraba con amor y ternura, cubriéndonos con su cuerpo tratando de protegernos de cualquiera que nos pudiera hacer daño.

**-Bells cariño despierta!-**Escuche una vos familiar que me hizo darme cuenta que comenzaba a tener un intenso dolor en mi vientre bajo … o no mi Hijo!

-**Jasper me duele, me duele mucho ayúdame por favor- **Jasper es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, era mi paño de lagrimas cada que Edward y yo peleábamos, nos tenemos tanta confianza que le di un juego de llaves de mi casa, así como yo tenía uno de su casa, justo para momentos en los que nos necesitáramos, como era de esperarse el siempre se opuso a nuestra clandestina relación y de mi reciente embarazo fue al primero que se lo conté, el me aconsejo se entre más pronto se lo dijera a Edward seria mejor para los dos, pero nunca me dio la espalda era mi ángel de la guarda.

-**Que te duele Bells dime-**Me dijo cuando grite de dolor, no quería perder a mi pequeño.

-**Me duele mucho el vientre Jass, no quiero perder a mi bebe- **Comencé a llorar pero mas que de dolor era miedo a perderlo

-**Oh por Dios Bells estas sangrando, vamos te llevare al hospital- **Yo seguía acostada en el sillón, donde horas antes había sido muy feliz, me tomo en brazos y salimos al departamento, llegamos rápidamente al estacionamiento, me subió en la parte trasera de su Aston Martin Negro que tanto me había gustado-**Tranquila, mi niña pronto llegaremos al hospital, los dos van a estar bien- **Me dio un beso en la frente, y se subió en la do del conductor, jamás había visto manejar a Jass asi de rápido pero estaba muy preocupado por nosotros, yo solo rezaba estaba muerta de pánico. En momentos me daba un dolor casi insoportable, no veía la hora en llegar al hospital, me estaba mareando pensaba que era por lo rápido que Jass conducía pero no fue así porque todo se volvió negro….

_**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto**_

_**Siempre y cuando sea honesto**_

_**Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto**_

_**No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**_

_**No soy la dueña de tu corazón**_

_**Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**_

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba toda desorientada, donde estaba…

-**Bells cariño ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?-**La voz familiar de Jasper hizo que comenzara a abrir los ojos, en los cuales me lastimaba mucho la luz, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en abrirlos.

-**Jasper, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero más la cabeza, siento como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima, ¿En dónde estoy?- **En la mirada de Jass se veía tristeza y mucha preocupación.

-**Cariño estas en el hospital- **¿En el hospital?, porque estaba en el Hospital o no…

-**Mi bebe, Jass como esta mi bebe-**El rostro se descompuso por la tristeza.

-**Cariño lo siento, pero lo perdiste-**Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar,-**Estabas en el primer trimestre y por lo que el médico me dijo es el más peligroso, tú estabas muy alterada lo que provoco que cayeras en inconsciente lo que fue fatídico para el bebe él lo cual no soporto y pues…..- **no porque mi bebe, porque a mí, había perdido a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico desde que era muy pequeña, había perdido a Edward, seguramente perdía el cariño de mi hermana en cuanto supiera de mi ex-relación con su marido y ahora había perdido mi bebe, la razón más importante de mi vida, ya no quería seguir viviendo

**-Adelante-**Dijo Jasper, al oír que tocaban en la puerta.

**-Se puede-**Pregunto Victoria

-**Claro que si-**Respondió Jasper, y enseguida entro mi querida hermano tomada de la mano del aquel maldito.

-**Como te encuentras hermanita-**Pregunto Vicki con una sonrisa, tenía tantos años que no me decía hermanita.

-**Oh hermana, me duele mucho -**Logre decir porque se me quebró la voz y comencé a llorar otra vez.

-**Tranquila, si llora desahógate, saca todo lo que lastima- **Vicki se sentó a mi lado en la pequeña cama del hospital y me abrazo, me sentí aun más miserable por lo había hecho, estuve llorando por un largo rato, hasta que me clame un poco.

-**Bells cariño, valla que me sorprendiste, jamás me habías hablado de que tenías novio, ni mucho menos que estabas embarazada, y el padre porque no está aquí, de seguro también está destrozado- **Podría decirle la verdad, sería capaz de hacer a mi hermana infeliz diciéndole que el hijo que había perdido era de su esposo.

-**Ese maldito bastardo, nunca lo quiso por eso es que no está aquí, el solo me utilizo para su beneficio, pero no importa no por un idiota me moriré, además lo más preciado de mi vida se ha ido, mi bebe-**Quería contener las lagrimas, y pero cuando vi esos ojos verdes tan fríos, no pude mas y llore, llore, llore como no había llorado en mis veinticinco años.

**-No entiendo cómo puede a ver hombres tan ruines, en este mundo-**Victoria estaba muy molesta- **y ¿qué harás ahora?, si quieres puedes venir a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo Edward y yo estaremos felices, o no amor- **Dirigió su mirada a Edward.

-**Claro que si amor- **Le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, era un verdadero hijo de puta.

-**Gracias por la oferta, pero no la aceptare, hace unas semanas recibí una propuesta para trabajar en el extranjero, y creo que es un buen momento para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo lo que me hace daño aquí en Seattle- **Su mirada se volvió más fría y distante de lo que podía ser.

-**De eso no me habías comentado nada -**Dijo Jasper con una mirada de sorpresa.

-**Lo siento pero se me había olvidado por lo del embarazo-**Realmente era cierto me habían ofrecido ser la Editora en jefe principal de una de las mejores editoriales en Londres "Breaking dawn Editions Company" para ser exacta, pero había pensando en rechazarla todo por el grandísimo idiota que está en una esquina mirando.

-**De acuerdo yo acepto la decisión que creas que es mejor para ti-**Vicki volvió abrazarme,

-**Señorita Swan me alegro de que ya este despierta, lamentamos mucho su pérdida- **Dijo el Doctor que estaba parado en la puerta.

**-Gracias Doctor-**apenas pude responder por el nudo en la garganta.

-**Me gustaría hablar con un pariente y con la persona que la trajo hasta este hospital, no tiene nada de que preocuparse es puro papeleo-**Dijo el Doctor regalándonos una sonrisa, mi cara palideció al saber que el médico se llevaría a Jass y a mi hermana, dejándome sola con él.

**-Claro vamos-**Dijo Jasper tomando el brazo de mi hermana y seguir al doctor que se había marchado por la puerta- **Ahora volvemos no te vayas a ir-**Dijo Jass en tono bromista, pero con la mirada de preocupación al dejarme solo con ese maldito.

-**Seguro, no me moveré de aquí-**Le respondí llena de pánico, mientras veía como desaparecían.

-**Ahora es momento de tu yo podamos hablar pequeña-**

…**. Continuara.**

* * *

**Hola que les pareció!**

**Espero dejen review, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi!**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Salvatore**


	3. Capitulo 3

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer….disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto**__**  
**__**Siempre y cuando sea honesto**__**  
**__**Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto**__**  
**__**No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**__**  
**__**No soy la dueña de tu corazón**__**  
**__**Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**_

**Cinco años después….**

Me siento una mujer plena, bueno casi he logrado todo lo que me he propuesto desde que salí de los Estados Unidos para comenzar una nueva vida aquí en Londres, soy la Editora en Jefe de las mejores y mas prestigiadas empresas editoras de Londres "Breaking Dawn Editions Company", pero a pesar de todos aquellos logros, me sentía rota, por la pérdida mas grande que he tenido en mi vida, el perder a mi pequeño, a ese angelito que apenas se estaba por creciendo y que era inocente de todo, pero bueno yo se que esta desde el cielo cuidándome, desde aquella tragedia me siento incapaz de amar completamente a alguien por miedo a que vuelvan a lastimarme. Aun recuerdo en el estado en el que me encontraba cuando llegue a Londres hace cinco largos años.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Estoy en el aeropuerto de Londres, sin saber qué hacer, ni siquiera conozco a la persona que vendrá a recogerme para llevarme al departamento que me habían asignado los dueños de la empresa a la que permaneceré, mientras tanto estoy aquí parada con las maletas en mis manos, con el corazón y con mi alma destrozados._

_No quería sentarme en los incómodos asientos del aeropuerto, después de haber pasado prácticamente catorce horas de vuelo, pero al parecer lo haría porque era muy posible que pasara la noche aquí._

_**-Buenas noches,¿es usted Isabella Marie Swan?-**__Pregunto una voz muy varonil a mis espaldas, sintiendo un gra alivio me gire para conocer al dueño de esa voz._

_**-Este … eeh … si soy Yo-**__Tartamudee al conocer a ese gran e intimidante hombre._

_**-Oh no sabe lo que me alegra escuchar, mi nombre es Anthony Mansen, Precidente y el dueño **_"_**Breaking dawn Editions**_"**- **me ofreció su mano en forma de saludo**, e**_n su voz se podía sentir el alivio que reflejaban sus ojos azules, eran de un extraño azul, uno muy profundo, los cuales me hacían recordar el azul del océano-__**Le ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza pero se nos origino un problema con una de las publicaciones y para variar todos los coches de la compañía están en el servicio mecánico, lo cual la persona encargada de pasar por usted no pudo llegar a tiempo-**__Me regalo una sonrisa en la cual dejaba ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes que poseeia._

_ -__**Mucho gusto señor Mansen-**__Dije lo mas formalmente posible, ya que es y será mi jefe._

_-__**El señor Mansen es mi padre, por favor dime solo Anthony-**_

_** -Entonces si yo te dijo Anthony, si tu dime Bella-**_

_**-Muy bien Bella, si me permites me encantaría llevarte a conocer el departamento y un poco la ciudad para que puedas moverte-**__Tomo mis maletas con una mano, y me ofreció la otra, la tome y me di cuenta que bajo ese traje de marca, tenia unos brazos tonificados y fuertes, Salimos del aeropuerto hablando del frio clima, las estaciones de Londres y de lo hermosa que era la ciudad. Estoy completamente dispuesta a olvidar todo el daño y comenzar una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo que me ofrece la vida._

_**-Fin Flash Black-**_

Desde que conocí a Anthony hemos tenido una muy buena relación de trabajo nunca se ha quejado de mi, al contrario siempre me pone de ejemplo para los demás empleados, al principio eso no me parecía bien porque comenzaron a haber habladurías y chismes mal intencionados.

Para mí solo era un buen amigo, una persona que me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba, pero nada más, a pesar de que hace dos años el me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mi, pero le dije que no me sentía lista para estar en una relación, le pedí tiempo, el me lo dio pero lo supo aprovechar muy bien porque cuando nos encontrábamos tenía una rosa blanca para mi, no tenía ni idea de donde las sacaba o como le hacía pero siempre estaba listo, se porta como todo un caballero, era muy atento, prácticamente me llevo a conocer toda la ciudad, incluso una vez hicimos una pijamada en mi departamento, ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, no la pasamos riendo, comiendo pizza hasta hicimos una pelea de almohadas, con el siempre me sentía relajada, feliz me hacia olvidar mis penas, lo quería mucho se había convertido en alguien tan importante para mí, pero no me sentía segura de entregarme completamente por miedo a que me lastimara cuando se aburriera de mi, como lo hizo "EL", no valia la pena que mencionara su nombre porque era tan poca cosa…

No se en que momento todas las emociones encontradas que tenia me traicionaron y por fin acepte ser la novia e Tony, bueno así yo le digo de cariño.

-_**Flash Back-**_

_Anthony siempre con sus sorpresas, realmente nunca dejaría de sorprenderme… estábamos cenando en un hermoso prado lejos de la ciudad bajo la luna, una hermosa luna llena, estaba todo perfecto, no deseaba que terminara el momento._

_-__**Bells sabes que me gustas mucho y sé que te prometí que esperaría el tiempo necesario para que tu estuvieras lista, y seguiré esperando pero solo quiero recordarte que eres todo para mi, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, tu me haces sentir cosas tan bellas, cosas que ningún otra mujer me ha hecho sentir, no puedo dejar de estar un minuto sin ti porque siento que eres el aire que respiro, lo que necesito para seguir adelante, y puedo decirte con toda sinceridad TE AMO, y me encantaría que tú me correspondieras porque con una sola palabra me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, que digo mundo del universo entero-**__No estaba muy segura de lo que me decía era verdad, quería creerle, quiero creerle, todas esa hermosas palabras me hacen sentir sentimientos encontrados, quiza lo que necesito es sentirme protegida por alguien para sanar,_

_-__**Oh Anthony todo lo que dices es hermoso, pero tengo algo que decirte-**__¿Realmente estoy segura de lo que voy hacer? En sus ojitos azules se mostraba una gran desilusión, por que sabia que lo rechazaría otra vez-__**Si-**__Logre decir en un pequeño susurro, que hizo que levantara la vista que hace unos segundo estaba en el mantel, mara mirarme feliz y esperanzado de haber escuchado bien._

_**-Dime por favor que esto no es un sueño-**__En su voz se oía que estaba mas que feliz, pero en sus hermosos ojos se veía la duda._

_-__**No Anthony no es ningún sueño, y tampoco es una mentira, si me gustaría ser tu novia-**__Solo esperaba no arrepentirme por la decisión que acababa de tomar._

_Anthony se paro de su silla para ofrecerme su mano la tome sin pensarlo, y me ayudo a levantarme me tomo de ambas manos y la beso ._

_**-No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces al decirme eso, te amo, ¡TE AMO!- **__grito a todo pulmón, dando a conocer al mundo entero que lo que sentía por mí, paso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más a él, para que nuestros rostros quedaran más cerca,- __**Bells te prometo que nunca, escucha bien nunca te hare daño, y con la luna de testigo lo juro-**__Sus palabras me tranquilizaban y esperaba que pudiera corresponderle de la misma manera de la que el se lo merece._

_Comenzó a acercar más su rostro hasta que nuestras respiraciones se encontraron y claramente podía oler la esencia tan masculina que emanaba….. Sus labios se reunieron con los mío, comenzando una danza tan tierna y lenta, que permita que se gozara del momento, haciendo saber que lo quería, pero no lo amaba, no aun no, quiero pensar que lo poder hacer para no terminar hiriéndolo._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Desde esa hermosa noche hoy cumplíamos un año de estar juntos, y no había día que no que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba y que era lo más importarte para él, pero no solo eran palabras, porque sus actos era muy claros, a pesar de estar un año juntos nunca habíamos hecho el amor, aun no estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso, y él lo entiende porque a pesar de todo es muy tradicional, cada que la situación comienza a subir de nivel, el es el que se aleja, diciendo que lo haremos cuando esté completamente segura y yo sea su esposa, aunque aun no me propone matrimonio se que muy pronto lo hará, siempre es tan romántico y es un gran amante de la literatura inglesa al igual que yo, quizá somos demasiado compatibles para ser bueno.

**-Señorita Swan, el Señor Masen está en la línea se lo comunico-**Sonó la voz de Jane mi asistente por el intercomunicador.

-**Por supuesto Jane-**

**-Está por la línea dos-**Dijo Jane como adoraba a esa señora, a pesar de ser una mujer mayor era muy competente en su trabajo.

-**Gracias Jane- **tomo el teléfono y presione el botón que indicaba la línea por la cual hablaría

-**Aló-**Conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-**Hola amor, te quiero invitar a comer aceptas?-**Nunca me negaba a salir con el pero tenía mucho trabajo aculado, lo cual lo hacia un tanto complicado.

-**Tony sabes que me gustaría, pero no hoy no puedo tengo algo de trabajo y me gustaría terminarlo-**Le dije en tono de disculpa.

**-Y no influiría si tu jefe fuera yo –**Dijo en tono bromista.

-**Cariño sabes lo que pienso de eso, no me gusta que anden habladurías mal intencionadas sobre nuestra relación-** Como odiaba que anduviera chismes de que solo andaba con Tony por su dinero, o que por ser su novia tenía muchos privilegios, los cuales si eran cierto, pero yo no me sentía cómoda con ellos.

-**Ok pero no te negaras a salir a cenar conmigo esta noche verdad-**En su voz se oía como nerviosa y me preguntaba porque.

-**Claro que no, en la noche nos vemos te quiero- **le dije para que estuviera más relajado.

-**De acuerdo nos vemos en la noche, paso por ti a las nueve en tu departamento,,,, Te amo lo sabes no-**Esa última frase me hizo un amargo nudo en la garganta, solo puede pensar en una cosa, "EL". No supe que responder solo espera a que el fuera el primero en colgar, decidí hace mucho que no volvería a pensar en el, lo cumplirá, comencé a ordenar todos y cada unos de los papales que tenía en el escritorio, me esmere tanto para terminar pronto y lo conseguí, salí de mi oficina a las seis de la tarde , me daba el tiempo necesario para ir alistarme, llegue al estacionamiento para irme en el hermoso Audi R8 que me había regalo Tony el día de mi cumpleaños, al principio me negué pero fue tanta su insistencia que termine aceptándolo, quería ir al centro comercial y comprar algo lindo para la noche, no tarde en llegar porque esta hermosura de auto era muy rápido, pero si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena tenía que ser más rápida yo, porque Alice y Rose no estaba aquí para ayudarme, esas dos locas eran mis mejores amigas y ambas hermanas de Anthony las cuales también trabajan en la empresa, Alice era pequeña de estatura, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero muy imperativa, la cual una especialista en moda, sabia perfectamente como combinar las prendas, y por lo cual está en el área de Publicidad al igual que Rose, que en cambio era alta y rubia de ojos azules como los Tony, ambas eran un amor y las adoraba, para mi mala suerte ellas salieron fuera de la cuidad par ver un uno proyecto que beneficiara mucho a la imagen de la empresa, por lo tanto me quedaba con mis conocimientos básicos que me habían infundado acerca de cómo vestir en una cena importante.

Miraba por las vitrinas los hermosos vestidos cuando un vestido negro muy hermoso llamo mi atención, tenía un escote no muy revelador, para a la medida exacta para resaltar mis pechos, y dejaba al descubiertos mis hombros, al redero de la cintura tenía una gran listón que terminaba en un delicado muño caído al lado de mi brazo izquierdo, era ceñido de la cintura y mientras se baja tenia en ciertas partes agarrado dejando pequeñas ondas y haciéndose mas ancho de las piernas, estaba enamorada de ese vestido, estaba segura que Tony le encantaría…

-**El azul es el que más le combina a tu hermosa y tersa piel, que le negro pequeña-**No esa voz, esa maldita voz aterciopelada, no mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad, no quería darme la vuelta, quiero volver a verlo-

-**Qué haces aquí Edward-**No podía creerlo, después de tantos años.

**-Que no te da gusto volver a verme, por yo me moria por verte pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos,-**Me había tomado de los hombros para darme vuelta y verlo. Seguía igual de hermoso con sus ojos verdes y con su cabello bronce todo alborotado. Di un paso hacia atrás no quería estar cerca de él.

-**Pues sabes algo yo no, para mí no eres más que un simple y mal recuerdo- **Trate de sonar lo más fría y dura posible.

-**Yo sé que no, pequeña yo se que todavía me amas, no eres y no serás capaz de olvidarme, porque no hay nadie capaz de hacerte sentir lo que yo, porque solo yo te hago sentirte mujer, que con solo tronar los dedos te tengo piándome que te tome que te haga mía como siempre-**Pero que arrogante y sínico, antes lo que decía podía ser verdad pero no la Isabella que conocía murió por el la mato.

**-Flash Back-**

_**-**__**Ahora es momento de tu yo podamos hablar pequeña-….**_

_**-Tu yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no terminaste de insúltame ayer en mi departamento-**__No quería que siguiera diciéndome lo mucho que lo había divertido, porque solo había sido eso un juguete en su vida._

_**-No te equivocas tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar pequeña, primero quiero que sepas que te perdono por querer amarrarme a tu aburrida vida con un hijo, pero para dicha de ambos ese engendro ya no existe, lo que significa que podemos retomar nuestra relación como si nada hubiera pasado-**__Pero como se ver que era un Hijo de puta sin sentimientos._

_-__**Como puedes ser un ser sin sentimientos Edward, pero sabes una cosa no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida-**__Le dije con todo el dolor que tenia dentro._

_-__**Eso es algo que tu nunca podrás cumplir, porque con solo decirte "Te amo" estarás aquí-**__alzo su mano-__** en la palma de mi mano rogándome que te bese y te haga mía-**__Dijo en tono burlón, y eso me hería mucho mas._

_-__**No Edward yo luchare con todas mis fuerza para arrancarte de mi corazón porque aunque tu no lo creas yo te ame, y mucho en cambio tu solo fingiste amarme, me ilusionaste-**__No pude contener las lagrimas._

_**-No seas patética por favor, si no eres más que una ofrecida, que me sedujiste y claro soy hombre no podía negarme a que me satisficieras sin pedir más que unas simples palabras de cariño, y seguirá siendo así porque ya lo he decidido, además que tú no te negaras porque como dijiste me amas -**__El pensaba que no tenia dignidad, pues está muy equivocado._

_-__**Esto que tuvimos tu lo terminaste así que no puedes obligarme a nada, y en cuanto a mis sentimientos ya están muertos tu personalmente te encargaste de matarlos, así que vete no quiero verte mas porque si no haces caso gritare para que todos se enteren que tu eres un grandísimo hijo de puta y que por tu culpa estoy en este hospital-**__Le amence aun con las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro._

_-__**No serias capaz de hacerlo te conozco, pero en fin, me voy de todos modos nos veremos pronto porque como te dije vendrás rogandangome que te perdone y que regrese a darle sentido a tu patética y aburrida vida-**__Se giro hacia la puerta riendo burlonamente por lo que me acababa de decir….Pero esto no se queda así Edward Cullen Te juro que te olvidare, que no serás mas que un amargo error en mi vida, Lo juro! ._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

-**No Edward te equivocas, ya no soy la misma de antes, a que la última vez que nos vimos casi juraste que volvería corriendo a tus brazos rogando tus miserias, es hora que no he ido, sabes porque jure olvidare, y ya lo logre te olvide, he olvidado todo el daño que me has hecho en manos de otro hombre, uno que si es en verdad hombre y no un canalla como tu-**Me gire para irme de ese lugar no quería verlo.

-**Estas muy equivocada y te lo voy a demostrar-**Me todo del brazo para jalarme y plantar un beso, en mis labios, el beso era desesperando, demandante, de hecho muy brusco, pero que podía esperar de Edward. Coloque mis manos en su pecho duro u tonificado como lo recordaba, pero lo más extraño que es que no sentí aquella corriente eléctrica que sentía cada que estaba cerca de él, cuando lo tocaba incluso cuando lo besaba,,,, y con todas la fuerzas que fui capaz lo empuje y estampe mi mano en su mejilla.

** -Que te crees para estar haciendo eso-**Con el dorso de mi mano me limpie los labios, quitando el resto de su saliva que había dejando en mi.

-**Yo se que te encanto, no lo niegues, en fin te dejare para que recapacites y ordenes tus ideas, pero no hace falta que lo hagas careces de ellas jajaja-**Y como si fuera el pasado volvía a irse dejándome humillada, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy enojada con él.

Me fui a mi departamento y cuando llegue encontré una caja plateada con un moño rojo, pensé inmediatamente e Anthony, la tome y a me adentre al departamento. Lo coloque en la mesa para ver que era, lo abrí y me día cuenta que era un hermoso vestido azul, cuando lo saque calló una tarjetita,, aaah Tony siempre tan lindo!

**Pequeña:**

**Como ya te lo dicho el Azul es perfecto para ti, simplemente favorece con hermosa figura.**

**PD. No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte debajo de mío, retorciéndote de placer mientras te embisto con fuerza y tu gimas mi nombre para que des a conocer al mundo a quien perteneces.**

**Besos**

**E.C**

Sin pensarlo dos veces destruí la tarjeta hasta reducirla a miles de pedacitos, tome la caja con todo y vestido para tirarla a la basura en donde junto con el dueño de tal caso merecía estar.

Estoy tan molesta que quiza lo mejor sea cancelar la cena con Tony, no pero el no merecía que me desquitara con el por el mal momento que hizo pasar Edward Cullen, lo que tenía que hacer era terminar de alistarme porque ella solo faltaban diez minutos para la ocho, por lo que contaba con una hora diez minutos para estar lista y tratar de mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

No entiendo cómo fue posible que estuviera lista en tan poco tiempo, pero lo había logrado, aun faltaban diez minutos para que llegara mi novio, así que para matar el rato comencé a leer, Romeo y Julieta, prácticamente me lo sabia al derecho y al revés pero me gustaba tanto que no importaba que lo releyera mil veces siempre sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Estaba tan adentrada en la historia que no fui capaz de escuchar el timbre de la puerta, me sentía muy apenada por dejar esperar a Tony. Abrí la puerta y mi novio se encontraba guapísimo, recargado en la pared luciendo un perfecto traje negro con una impecable camisa y una lindísima corbata gris Oxford, no que si por que razón me daba una enorme alegría verlo, que sin pensarlo me arroje a sus labios para besarlo con una desesperación como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-**Wow amor me encanta que me recibas así, pero me pregunto el motivo-**Anthony estaba muy feliz pero a la vez muy sorprendido tal recibimiento poco usual mejor dicho nulo de mi parte, ya que el siempre era el que tomaba la iniciativa.

-**lo que pasa es que extrañe tanto-**No era mentira lo que le decía realmente me hubiera gustado que él estuviera presente cuando me encontré con Edward hijo de puta Cullen.

-**Yo también te extrañe mucho-**Me volvió a besar con mayor intensidad como lo había besado yo-**bueno que te parece si nos vamos, no quiero que perdamos la reservación- **Me ofreció su brazo pata salir del departamento, el siempre tan caballeroso. Salimos de mi departamento para irnos en su auto al mejor restaurant de Londres, la cena paso tranquila hasta que sentí una fuerte e intensa mirada sobre mi, inquieta me removí en mi asiento buscando el dueño de tan intensa mirada, sin éxito alguno me levante con la escusa de ir al tocador, quizá de pie tendría mejor visión de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. No encontré nada resignada volví al lado de Tony.

-**amor me tengo algo muy importante que decirte-**Tony estaba muy nervioso y podía ver claramente la angustia en sus hermosos orbes azules.

-**Tony no me asuste dime ¿Qué pasa?-**dije muy intrigada después de una gran rato de silencio.

**-Lo que pases es… que.. yo… es… mira…-**Estaba tan nervioso que no podía formar una oración congruente.

-**Amor que pasa, sea lo que se a dilo-**No podía mas con la duda.

-**ok, tu sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y soy capaz de todo por ti-**Claro que lo sabia, no parada de decírmelo y recordármelo a cada rato-

-**Por supuesto que lo se-**Anthony me estaba poniendo muy tensa, cuando vi que se levantaba de su asiento para llegar mi lado y comenzar a poner una rodilla en el suelo, y sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color negro.

-**Isabella Marie Swan, Te amo mas que a mi propia existencia, ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?-**abrió la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro, y en centro del mismo había un hermoso y brillante diamante.

-**Oh Anthony no se que decir-**Estaba en estado de shock, este hombre me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

-**Solo dime que si, aceptas ser la esposa, amiga, compañera y amante de este pobre hombre que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti-**En sus ojitos se veía la ilusión, quizá esta era la mejor oportunidad que me mandaba el destino para poder amar y ser amada, poder curar todas las cicatrices que no habían cerrado completamente, tal vez esta era la oportunidad de dejar de ser la de la mala suerte, y comenzar a tener lo que siempre quizer feliz al lado de un hombre bueno que me ama y que esta dispuesto a formar una familia a mi lado.

-**Si Anthony si acepto-**Le dije con tal alegría que sin dudarlo coloco la hermosa sortija en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda en donde se quedara hasta que la muerte no separaría, podría ser antes podría ser después pero haría muy feliz a Tony siendo la mejor esposa que pueda existir.

-**Gracias, muchas gracias,-**Me tomo por la cintura y comenzamos a girar todos nos aplaudían y nos deseaban lo mejor, yo simplemente deje al lados todos mis miedo para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de mi prometido y muy pronto esposo, cuando paro de darnos vueltas acerco su hermoso rostro al mío para sella nuestro compromiso por completo.

* * *

**Tres meses después….**

Estoy por llegar la iglesia, estoy muy nerviosa, supongo que Tony también no lo veo desde ayer todo por la estúpida tradición de que "el novio no pude ver a la novia hasta el dia de la boda" que tontería pero en fin sus queridas hermanas y amigas mías no lo habían prohibido.

-**Bells ya tenemos que irnos para iglesia, no tardes nosotras nos iremos en el auto de Rose,,,, y tranquila dentro de unas horas será la Señora Mansen -**Dijo Alice en la puerta dándome ánimos, yo sabía que todo estaría perfecto, ya tenía tres meces que no sabia nada de "EL" y eso estaba mejor.

-**Ok, Al, no se si pueda controlar los nevios, este bueno ya vámonos-**Abrimos la puerta para irnos cuando de pronto apareció Edward muy tomado, al parecer no había tomado una ducha porque tenía cierto olor desagradable.

-**Pequeña, por favor no te cases, no me has estoy, por favor vuelve conmigo, yo te amo-**No quería creer nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-**Lo siento Edward pero lo nuestro termino hace mucho, ahora lo que siento por ti es lástima, así que me si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi boda-**Trate de abrirme paso pero el de detuvo poniéndose enfrente mío.

-**Pequeña por favor, tienes que creerme-**No, no quiero volver a lo mismo de hace cinco años, no debo.

-**Edward por favor vete, no quiero llegar tarde, cuídate mucho, hasta nunca-**Aun me dolía, a ese hombre lo ame con una intensidad, con un fuego abrazador el cual termino consumiéndome, debo tener dignidad, y respeto hacia mí y mi prometido, casi marido…. Subí al auto dando una última mirada al hombre que fue mi primer amor, mi primera vez y mi más grande desgracia….. pero quiza este arrepentido, altvez quiere redimir sus errores.

En mi cabeza tengo la incertidumbre de si lo que me dijo Edward estando borracho era verdad o solo era un juego para que volviera a caer en su juego, estoy caminando hacia el altar, y si en verdad Edward decía la verdad, no se qué hacer estoy enfrente de un buen hombre al cual amo, porque si lo amo, me supo conquistar pero mi cabeza es un mar de dudas, que me repite,,, Edward,,, Anthony,, Edward,, Anthony,,, veo como el sacerdote pronuncia palabras que no alcanzo a escuchar,.

-**Si acepto-**dice Anthony muy seguro.

-**Y tu Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Anthony Mansen Platt como su marido para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-**Miro al sacerdote, después miro a Anthony, giro mi vista y veo esos orerbes verdes mirándome desde lo lejos, pero mi decisión está muy clara, y se que es la mejor…

_**Fin**_

_**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**__**  
**__**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**__**  
**__**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**__**  
**__**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**__**  
**__**Quiero que el amor por fin conteste**__**  
**__**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte**_

* * *

**Hola que les pareció que les dejara un final alternativo,, jajaja bueno solo será temporal porque subiré el Epilogo y entonces sabrán cual fue la verdadera decisión de Bella,,**

**¿Creen en verdad que Edward está arrepentido? O ¿no?**

**Espero dejen review, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi! Pero sobre todo me gustaría saber con quien les gustaría que se qudara con Anthony o con Edward,,**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey (jaja ya cambie mi nombre)**


	4. Epílogo

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer….disfruten.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Estoy aquí en la iglesia se que cuando hable le ocasionare un muy grande dolor, pero no tengo tiempo de buscar una mejor solución, me encuentro aquí parada en el altar el sacerdote enfrente de mí y a un hombre maravillo a mi lado y ambos están esperando una respuesta de mi parte, quizá esta sea la última vez que yo esté aquí, pero pueda que también tenga una segunda oportunidad al lado del hombre que más he amado en la vida, pero también el que me ha causado tanto daño, haciendo que perdiera lo único bueno que podía tener de el._

_-_-_**Y tu Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Anthony Mansen Platt como su marido para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-**__El sacerdote vuelve a repetir lo que aun no era capaz de responder. Vi como la mirada azul de Anthony mostraba miedo, angustia, ansiedad, por lo que pudiera contestar y de que lo abandonara, para salir corriendo abrazos de otro hombre. No podía tener a todos en esta incertidumbre mi decisión esta mas que tomada y no había marcha atrás._

**Cinco años después**

**-¡Ian deja de estar corriendo por toda la casa, te puede lastimar, si quieres ve a jugar al jardín!-** Le a mi pequeño angelito que corría por toda la casa y tenía miedo que se golpeara con algo y terminara lastimado.

-**Ami, a que oda llega mi apito-**Dijo mi pequeño deteniéndose en mi piernas y enganchándose de ellas. Baje mi cabeza para verlo y no dejaba de sorprenderme lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, tenían el mismo color de ojos, las mismas expresiones, podría decirse que hasta lo mismo gustos.

-**En donde esta mi campeón-**Escuche la voz de mi esposo que gritaba desde la puerta, my bebe no dudo en ir corriendo (nuevamente) a los brazos de su padre.

-**Apí, apí- **gritaba mi pequeño mientras corría.

-**Hola Campeón-**escuche como reían mis hombres de la casa-**¿Dónde está mami?-**

-**Estoy en la cocina amor-**Le grite para que escuchara, y no tardo mucho en llegar con nuestro pequeño en sus hombros.

-**Mmm huele delicioso, ¿Que estás haciendo?-**Se colocaron al lado mío mis dos amores.

-**Es Lasaña a la boloñesa-**Le dije con un gran sonrisa.

-**Oh mi favorita y aun mas cuando la haces tu amor-**Me devolvió la sonrisa o como me había enamorado de este hombre tan lindo, fue acercando su rostro al mío para depositar un casto beso en mis labios.

-**Ugh qye adco-**Dijo me pequeño, ocasionando que mi esposo y yo riéramos.

-**Bueno vallan a lavarse las manos que la cena ya esta lista-**Les dije

-**Okidoki-**Respondieron los dos y se fueron para el baño.

Comencé a servir la cena y a poner la mesa para que cuando terminaran comenzáramos a cerna, y mientras hacía eso mi mente vago dándome cuenta una vez más que desde hace cinco años mi vida había cambiado mucho haciéndome sumamente muy feliz, tenía un esposo que me amaba mucho, que me cuidaba, y me había dado lo mas apreciado por los dos, mi pequeño Ian, nuestra pequeña porción de ambos, que mas podía pedir a la vida.

-**Quieres que te ayude en terminar de poner los platos de la cena?-**Mi querido esposo y mi bebe ya estaban en el comedor.

-**No es necesario mi vida ya todo esta listo, será mejor que nos pongamos a comer para que no se enfrie la cena y tenga que recalentarla-**En ese mismo instante ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, para cenar, comimos entre risas y relatos de lo que habíamos hecho durante el día. Ian no paraba de contarle a su padre lo que había hecho, pero como mi pequeño aun no lograba decir las palabras correctamente haciendo que ambos descifráramos lo que trataba de decirnos y lo corregíamos enseñándole el cómo eran.

**-Ian si ya terminaste ve a ponerte la pijama y a lavarte los dientes, ya es tarde y tienes que dormir-**Le dijo mi esposo a nuestro peque.

-**Sip apito-**Respondió mi angelito, para salir corriendo a las escaleras.

-**Ian no corras en las escaleras te puede caer-**Le grite con mucho miedo de que se fuera a caer, y se lastimara.

-**Amor nuestro campeón ya esta grande y sabe que no debe correr en las escaleras,**-Mi esposo me susurro en mi oído haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo-**No te preocupes, es un niño muy inteligente eso lo saco de ti-**Comenzó hacer un recorrido con sus labios por todo mi cuello, mientras sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, si darme cuenta una de esas gloriosas manos fue adentrándose en mi blusa, hasta llegar al sujetador y comenzando a masajear unos de mis pechos por encima de la tela, logrando que soltara un audible gemido. Al parecer eso lo excito porque me volteo para quedar de frente a él y besarme una pasión abrazadora. Nuestros cuerpos se movían buscando más fricción, nuestras lenguas danzaban al par, y nuestras ansiosas manos recorrían todo nuestros cuerpos.

-**Amor será mejor que continuemos en nuestra habitación,, Ian puede bajar y sorprendernos en una situación así quedara traumado de por vida..-**Logre decir en un pequeño susurro como lo era mi voluntad!

-**Creo que me deje llevar, tienes razón… mientras iré a ver a dormir a Ian,, te veo en la habitación-**Me robo un casto beso, para irse a donde nuestro pequeño. Sin pensarlo continué recogiendo todos los platos y llevarlos al fregadero para lavarlos, dejando que la cocina limpia,,, quedara después de unos quince minutos subí las escaleras, para dirigirme al cuarto de mi hijo, el cual ya estaba acostadito y abrazando a su osito se vía hermoso claro como si era mi hijo!, me acerque para depositar un beso en su frentecinta.

-**Te amo, mi bebe y pronto tendrás con quien jugar-**Le susurre a mi angelito el cual solo sonrió, me imagino que a causa de su sueño,,, lo tape bien con su cobijita, no quería que se enfermara, salí lo mas silenciosamente que puede, cerré su puerta no deseaba que se despertara por nuestra culpa. Llegue a nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta con el pasador detrás de mí, pero no encontré a mi esposo por ningún lado. Comencé a caminar directo al baño con la esperanza que mi esposo se encontrara ahí, justo cuando iba a tomar la manija de la puerta, me arrinconaron unos fuertes brazos provocando que quedara estampada en la puerta del baño.

-**Tardaste mucho, estaba por comenzar yo solo-**Me lleve un gran susto, pero al momento me relaje, ya que mi travieso esposo comenzó nuevamente a darme besos por todo mi cuello.

-**Eso no estaba bien pero si crees que puedes tu solo, creo yo sobro en esta habitación-**Le dije entono de burla, me voltee para ver la cara que pondría.

**-Tu nunca sobras en esta habitación, ni en ningún lado al contrario, eres mas indispensable, dime como puedo dejar ir a una hermosa, talentosa, brillante, sexi, y diosa del sexo, no amor no te equivoques **-No entendía cómo era posible que el me dijera todas esos cosas, siempre había sido así de lindo, a pesar de conocernos de hace mucho tiempo nunca había un dia en el que no me dijera un alago, como amaba a este hombre, desde que lo conozco casi todo ha sido felicidad, porque como toda pareja hemos tenido dificultades, pero las hemos superado juntos, aun cuando estuve a punto de dejarlo plantado en el altar.

-**No sabes las gracias que le doy a Dios por no dejar que cometiera la estupidez de alejarte de mi vida, Te amo, tu y mi hijo son lo mejor que la vida me pudo dar, TE AMO, TE AMO….**-Me arroje a sus brazos para estrellar mi boca con la suya y comenzar un apasionado beso…

-**Amor también te amo, con todo mi ser y soy yo el que esta agradecido a la vida de ponerte en mi camino, y hacerme muy feliz-**Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos volvimos a besar con la misma intensidad de hace unos momentos. Coloco sus manos en mi trasero y me alzo haciendo que yo enredara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mi espalda aun seguía contra la puerta del baño, por lo cual nos fue mucho más fácil la posición, Tanto como mi camisa como la suya desaparecieron en un instante al igual que mi sujetador dejan dándonos desnudos de la cintura para arriba….. Mientras el tenia unos de mis pezones en su boca y con una mano masajeaba el otro, yo no paraba de restregarme con su ya notoria y evidente erección. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas, fue colocando mis manos al borde de su pantalón para buscar el botón, pero antes de lograr mi objetivo, roce "accidentalmente" su erección, provocando que de su pecho saliera un gruñido combinando con un gemido o eso puede escuchar, me encanto una vez más saber lo que podía provocar en el, por lo cual pase una vez más la mano pero estaba con un movimiento de arriba para abajo, provocando asi que siguiera gimiendo sin control.

-**Amor si sigues así, no lograre aguantar más y no quiero terminar de este modo, sino dentro de ti como debe ser-**Logro decir entre jadeos. Además también me moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí. Así que detuve el movimiento para comenzar a darme de su pantalón pero de complico, por lo cual me coloco en el piso para quitarme los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior. Dejándome totalmente desnuda y expuesta a él. Pero cuando estaba por reclamar la desigualdad el se quito su pantalón junto con sus bóxer, se volvió a acercar a mí y me volvió alzar pensé que nos llevaría a la cama pero me equivoque, nos quedamos ahí.

-**Amor creo que aun no lo hemos hecho en la puerta del baño, creo que la debemos marcar no crees?-**Pregunto pero más bien sonó como una afirmación. Solo pude asentir. Y sin dudarlo, me penetro en una profundo estocada, clave mis unas en unas espalda tratando de buscar una apoyo por malestar que me producía la primer estocada, el entendió y se quedo quieto esperando que me acostumbrara a su intruso, el entendió el mensaje, cuando el dolor paso, moví las caderas buscando mas fricción, necesitaba más contacto con su cuerpo, el vaivén comenzó lento, pausado, sin prisas, disfrutando de la danza más antigua y maravillosa del todo el mundo,

-**Maa..aass raaa…piiii..ddooo-**Logre decir, ya que nuestro libido subió aun mas de temperatura, aumentando la velocidad de y fuerzas de las estocadas,,,

**-Oh amor eres tan estrecha, tan cálida que no se si pueda soportar más-**Me dijo Tony, acelerando aun mas sus movimientos, con uno de sus dedos masajeaba mi clítoris provocando que en mi vientre se comenzaba a formar un torbellino de sensaciones que en cualquier momento estallarían, y no me equivoque comencé a sentir como mis paredes intimas comenzaba a contraerse el rededor del miembro de mi esposo.

-**Aaaahhhhhhh Tony-**dije jadeando por el intenso orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

-**Aaaahhhhhh Bells-**Dijo mi esposo estocadas después tomando su liberación,, me fue depositando lentamente en el piso, al mismo tiempo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, nos quedamos varios minutos ahí tratando de recuperar fuerzas así como también regularizar nuestras erráticas respiraciones.

-**Wow eso ha sido….-**

** -Maravilloso-**Termine la frase por lo cual soltamos unas risitas, mi amado esposo me alzo para llevarnos a la cama.

-**Ahora quiero hacerte el amor aquí, en nuestra cama, en donde pudimos formar nuestra familia, y bueno a lo mejor esta se pueda hacer más grande…**.-Lo calle con un tierno beso.

-**Amor creo que eso no es necesario,,-**Le dije con un risita que se me escapo,

-**Enserio….Amor de verdad-**Dijo atónito por la noticia.

-**Si amor, estoy embarazada otra vez, vamos a ser papas por segunda vez-**Estaba más que feliz, seriamos padres, yo solo quería que fuera otro pequeño igual a el.

-**Oooh Amor me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo,, que digo mundo del universo entero,, gracias,, gracias-**Me volvió a besar con un ternura que jamás me imagen-**cuando te enteraste?-**Me pregunto ansioso.

-**Hoy en tarde mientras hacia la cena, al parecer tengo dos meses, según mi ginecólogo-**En su cara no cavia la felicidad que seguramente estaba sintiendo en esos pensarlo se puso la altura de mi vientre y comenzó a besarlo..

-**Hola princesa, soy tu papa y soy mu feliz porque pronto te tendremos con nosotros para amarte mucho-** El quería que fuera una niña…

-**Amo como estas seguro que será una niña-**Le pregunte muy curiosa de conocer la respuesta.

-**El instinto paternal me dice que vamos a tener una hermosa y mini Bells con nosotros-**Dijo en tono un poco juguetón.

-**Yo creo que será otro pequeño igual a su padre-**Le dije y le bese.

-**No lo creo, pero bueno lo que venga será amado y adorado… aunque sabe que,, apostemos, si es niña yo elegiré el nombre y si es niño tu lo harás… ¿trato?-**Extendió su mano, no dude por un momento.

-**Acepto siempre y cuando no sean nuestros nombres….. aunque debo decir que el tuyo me encanta.. -**No quería que mi hija se llame con el nombre que mas odiaba.

-**Trato-**Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, para después reírnos,, besarnos, acariciarnos una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor hasta quedarnos completamente dormidos…. A la mañana siguiente le daríamos la notica a nuestro hijo y nuestras familias…

_**nueve meses después…**_

-**Bella esta apunto de nacer puja una ves mas-**dijo Carlisle mi ginecólogo.

-**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…ggggrrrrrrrrr-**Grite, poco después el quirófano se lleno del los llantos de mi bebe.

-**Felicidades tiene una hermosa niña -**Dijo el doctor

-**Oh una niña..-**Dijo mi esposo maravillado..

-¿**Anthony quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?-**Carlisle le pregunto a Tony el cual solo asintió.

-**Puedo tenerla un momento- **pregunte

-**Claro pero solo un momento porque tiene que limpiarla-**Respondió Carlisle.

Tony la tenia en brazos.. y la fue llevando a donde estaba.

-**Hola Elizabeth..mira te presento a tu mama-**dijo mi esposo.

-**Hola princesa-**Dije con una sonrisa en los labios era tan hermosa mi pequeña Eli,, claro Tony ya la había puesto el nombre. En ese momento mi bebe abrió los ojos y pudimos ver que era iguales a los mios, al igual que sus rasgos, a excepción de su cabello que salió rubio al igual que el de su padre.

-**No me cansare de darte la gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz-**Me dijo dándome un tierno beso…..

De Edward jamás volví a saber, desde que lo perdone por todo el daño que me había hecho en el pasado, bueno hasta hace poco me entere que sigue disfrutando de su solitaria vida, yo solo pido que algún día encuentre la felicidad, como yo lo hice….. Para si dejar de ser "**La de la mala suerte".**

**Y ahora si el FIN**

* * *

**Digan que les pareció! **

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey **


End file.
